


What You Need... And Who Needs You

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: It was all Batman's fault that Jim Gordon has lots of paperwork to be done, but the guy is willing to help. In some way. His own way.





	What You Need... And Who Needs You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker as I'm from the Czech Republic and my English skills are limited. Special thanks to my girlfriend charlie <3 who corrected the story.

Another exhausting week was almost over, yet not for Commissioner Jim Gordon who was totally stuck among piles of papers of various heights. It was well past midnight when he found himself fallen asleep, his face pressed against the table and askew glasses. He shook his head to wake himself up little, put his glasses in its place and grabbed his mug. While he was waiting by the kettle for the water to boil to make himself a cup of coffee, the thoughts concerning Batman came to his tired mind.

It was this masked madman who brought all the paperwork onto him!

Well, yeah, not entirely… It was Jim’s fault he had always let Batman sniff around a crime scene, but he couldn’t have presumed that Batman would somehow bump into a bunch of armed pricks, hiding under a fake wall inside of a wardrobe, which led to a… a fucking mess!

Batman was fighting them with fists and his gadgets, cops were firing, the pricks were firing and screaming and fortunately eventually dying. Despite the fact it was a very quick shootout, the number of cops was reduced by one.

Gordon didn’t mourn much as danger was a part of his job. He was more concerned about the way, in which he was going to explain the thing that these bastards were discovered by Batman, not by his own men. He trusted Batman without a shadow of a doubt, however… He still hasn’t figured out how he ought to describe the incident on the paper. Should he lie and cover Batman up again? Or should he tell the truth and put him in danger?

He is surely strong enough to stand it, a thought crossed Gordon’s mind, followed by another one regarding his reluctance to expose Batman to higher authorities. They’ve been hungry for Batman, they’ve almost craved his punishment and Gordon was quite disgusted with their behaviour.

Batman was trying to help. He saved his life.

He is a friend, Jim pondered while he walked back to his desk, but he didn’t sit down. He turned around and looked at the other side of the room where a nicely cushioned armchair stood.

“Well, as I can’t expect Batman’s help on the paperwork and it’s only upon me, at least I’ll make myself comfortable,” he said aloud as the offices were empty and none could’ve really heard Jim Gordon talking to himself.

He headed for the armchair with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pile of papers in the other, he sat down and immediately groaned in pleasure. The armchair was like a heaven for his weary body. He placed the things of the table, leaned back and just savoured that feeling the armchair was giving him. Gordon even closed his eyes, so he realized rather late that someone had turned the lights off.

Being startled, he blinked, fingers instinctively tried to reach his weapon as he made an attempt to rise from the chair, but a strong pair of hands held him on the spot. Gordon gulped, desperately contemplating his options, however he soon found out that the late visitor was not a mob seeking a revenge.

The grip on his shoulders went gentler, suddenly these hands just laid upon him peacefully. It was almost assuring. Almost comfortable. And Gordon almost relaxed under the touch of Batman.

“None’s here, you could’ve let the lights on,” Jim uttered silently as he didn’t trust his voice that might’ve been little shaky after the shock caused by Batman’s presence. “And also you could’ve said your bloody ass’s here and spare me a heart attack,” he added acerbically.

Batman remained quiet and Jim was getting nervous as he was still sitting and not facing the visitor which was sort of rude, he thought, but as soon as he tried to move, Batman held him in his place again.

“Have you come with some information or are you just wasting my time?” asked Gordon who was even more confused now by the acts of Batman. Usually he wasn’t beating around the bush, so… What’s the problem? Like he should do the paperwork, but honestly he was sort of grateful for the man’s presence and as it was already said, he enjoyed this Batman’s touch which was firm and strong. And Jim felt safe. And comfortable. And…

It struck him like a bolt, his breath got stuck in his throat. Just the thought. Just the possibility… He has always tried to persuade himself he is not interested in Batman’s identity, but somewhere inside of his mind… He wondered who this man was. This brave guardian of Gotham whom he had called masked madman only a few minutes ago. Who is this man whose hands are gripping at Jim’s shoulders and who is able to bring Commissioner Jim Gordon to the state, in which he is relaxed, calm and feeling safe.

“You’re not wearing the mask, are you?” Jim questioned Batman even though he had no idea why Batman would’ve done that, but there wasn’t any other reason for him not to let Jim face him. Batman probably had his own reasons. He has always had.

Because Batman didn’t respond, Gordon was now nearly sure about his conclusion. But…

“Why are you here then?” he asked and shivered for some reason. It wasn’t cold in there, but the tension that had built up in the room was strange to him, everything was strange and Jim Gordon felt nervous and insecure while the firm grip on his shoulders made him feel the other way. He couldn’t quite place the state he was in, however as soon as Batman moved his hands down Jim’s arms, his breath got stuck again.

He wanted to say something, to demand explanations, but when Batman started to unbutton his jacket, he lost the ability of speech. Only a shaky exhale left his mouth as he trembled again, reacting to Batman’s bold action, reacting to a cold palm slipping under his shirt and touching his chest.

Jim silently but with eyes wide open burrowed his nails in armrests, helplessly witnessing how his deepest desires and thoughts and cravings were coming alive, how his body was eager to have these strong hands everywhere, how easily he was getting totally overwhelmed by Batman’s touch.

He just… let go.

But it seemed wrong, he had only fantasies, but he had never thought they would eventually come true, he wasn’t prepared, he didn’t know why Batman was doing… this…

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” he forced himself to ask and to show Batman that he not going to just take it as… as an apology for all this paperwork? Or… is he doing it to bind himself to Gordon even more? To assure himself that Gordon wouldn’t turn his back on him?

So many question without answers…

“You’ve said you could use a hand here,” growled a voice right behind Gordon’s ear, hot breath made Jim shiver again and that shivering headed right into his lower parts which already have been responding to Batman’s caressing.

“But… But I’ve meant with my paperwork you’ve put me into!” was Jim’s chest ripped with laugh and frustrated exclamation at once. He couldn’t believe it. Batman was joking while his hand was moving up and down his chest as the other one returned to holding Jim’s shoulder tightly.

Suddenly the palm on his torso shifted to his tummy and… brushed the belt of Jim’s trousers. He gulped as he realized that despite the conversation, the doubts concerning the purpose of Batman’s acts and… just despite the absurdity of their situation he got hard and the air in the room was somehow warmer.

“Should I stop, Jim?” Batman said in a husky voice which made Gordon wonder whether the other man is enjoying this as well. The thought of it… of Batman being also aroused by this… by him at his mercy…

An urgent need struck his body and it was obvious to him that he is not going to stop Batman in whatever he is planning to do. He felt helpless and weak as Batman’s hand lightly touched his cock though the thick fabric, which Jim barely noticed, but just the image of Batman stroking his erection with his strong hand while he is growling right into his ear… He felt helpless and weak as he wasn’t able to say no, because he needed Batman so badly and that thought just made him moan softly.

“Just say it, Jim, and I’ll leave you alone,” whispered the masked man and unbuttoned Gordon’s trousers, the belt was unfastened, too, but his hand remained outside the piece of clothes, waiting for Jim’s permission or refusal. “You wanted a different kind of help, although I’m willing to help you another way. My way. But… Do you want me to stop, Jim?”

“No,” escaped through Jim’s parted lips as he tried to inhale properly and regain control, failing though. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He must’ve look pathetic, being interested only in Batman’s hand caressing his cock, nothing else looking important.

“No, what, Jim? What do you need me to do? I’m confused now,” teased Batman Jim a little, but Gordon knew what he was aiming at. He knew it fucking well, however he had no choice, he had to admit that he needed… him.

“I… touch me,” Jim managed to say while a brilliant idea crossed his mind. Raising one of his hands, he burrowed his fingers into the other man’s hair, realizing it’s smooth, gelled and suddenly he took in notion a pleasant smell around. It definitely was Batman’s hair, yeah, it could be some expensive shampoo… and the only really rich man in the Gotham was…

Jim Gordon didn’t finish his thought as Batman finally decided to give Jim what he needed. His now warmer hand grasped Jim’s cock and a sort of relieved sigh left the detective’s mouth, immediately followed by a moan evoked by a delicious groan coming from the man behind him who have just been pulled by the hair.

“Maybe that’s why I haven’t brought my mask tonight,” grunted Batman and Jim closed his eyes when he pulled again, savouring another Batman’s moan. The hand in Jim’s trousers was stroking him fast, giving the detective a perfect friction and making him feel like a teenage boy again as he knew that he wouldn’t last long. He was so horny and so desperate to come in front of Batman.

“Jim...”

Hearing his name said by Batman’s voice full of lust pushed him closer to the edge. The firm grip on his cock, the vanishing of Batman’s other hand probably into his own pants and Batman’s heavy breathing made him fall apart. He clenched his fingers in the usually masked man’s hair, his body went rigid and he blew his load into Batman’s palm, hopelessly trying to catch his breath.

Release flooding every inch of him, Gordon almost lied in the armchair, listening to the noises Batman was producing. Now… he could look. He really could look and see who Batman is. A part of him wanted to now, the other one didn’t, but… these noises… these moans… They were too tempting, so Gordon shifted in his seat to look back and up where Batman was now standing upright, head fallen backwards and…

Batman was a man of the night which showed again and left Jim breathless at the view of the other man, whose face was hidden in the darkness except his parted lips on which the ray of moonlight shone, creating nearly a mystical phenomenon. But these grunts… these grunts were real. Human.

“Can I…” Gordon didn’t have any idea what he was asking about, but…

“You can do anything,” whispered Batman into to the darkness.

Jim left all the thinking for the future, got up and just… acted. This brave man, this guardian of Gotham was standing now in front of him, allowing Jim… anything, so Jim returned his fingers into the smooth hair of Batman, pulled hard and kissed him hard as well. Batman surrendered immediately, he let Jim kiss him, ravage his mouth, show him who has the lead.

Jim didn’t have to do more. Batman drew him closer, pressed his body into Gordon’s one and with another grunt he came in his pants like a horny school boy. Like Gordon few minutes ago, but the detective has adjusted himself already, so when Batman opened his eyes, Gordon looked quite… normal.

“If you want to disappear like you always do, I’ll just turn around,” Gordon informed Batman calmly. “But if you want to stay, Bruce… “

The detective saw that the other man didn’t hesitate for a moment. His eyes were full of gratitude. Admiration. Quilt.

“I wasn’t quick enough. It was all my fault and I’m giving some money to the family. I know money won’t bring him back, but…”

Jim Gordon was looking at Bruce Wayne who has been saving lives for years, blaming himself for failing to save another one.

“There’s nothing more you can do,” assured him Gordon while Bruce was adjusting himself as well. “Our job is dangerous. He knew it and his family, too. You can’t save everybody.”

It was… strange. Reassuring Batman. He almost forgot he’s a man like him. Like any other. A man with desires and a consciousness. With doubts.

As Bruce collapsed onto the armchair, Gordon sat on his own chair, studying Bruce’s face silently. He’s experienced Bruce Wayne only with an untroubled wide smile and brightly shining eyes. The fake one whom he didn’t care about much.

But this was the real one. The one whom he has fallen for a long time ago.

“Aren’t you surprised with the Batman’s identity? At least a little bit?” changed Bruce the subject and looked up at Gordon curiously. “It seems like you’ve expected it in some way.”

Gordon snorted.

“Well, I’m more surprised that you came here all of sudden without a mask and jerked me off almost happily,” replied the detective then and smiled mildly as Bruce chuckled. “Should I ask why you have done that?”

It was a serious question and Bruce knew it.

“I don’t know, I just… wanted it and you seemed like you wanted it, too. Maybe even needed. This kind of help,” answered Bruce, “Was I right?”

“To be honest I haven’t thought I needed it so badly,” elicited Jim another smile from Batman.

“It looked like that,” chuckled Bruce, causing a pleasant feeling to grow in Gordon’s chest.

So they sat there, looking at each other. The man who was needed by Gotham, and the man who was needed by Batman.

 

 


End file.
